<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Mise en Place by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629584">[Podfic] Mise en Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rated E for Eating Pornographically, Recipes, Rimming, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurlur's summary:</p><p>Crowley is finally going to defeat his nemesis, macarons. He's got everything set up to maximise his chance of success but he didn't account for one mischievous angel with other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Mise en Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504764">Mise En Place</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur">Lurlur</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap">anchor</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/9p685nh0ek7zftx/GO_Mise_en_Place.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>From the Free Music Archive<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a><br/><b></b></p><p><b>Sound:</b> <a href="http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html">Plop</a> by Sabine Eismayer<br/>From Soundbible<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC BY 3.0</a></p><p><strong>Cover Art</strong>: </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies">Tarek_giverofcookies</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>